irisathenafandomcom-20200214-history
IRIS Season 1 Episode 3
"Live your life as if you believe that there is a God. If there is a God, what you get from Him is infinite. Even if there is no God, there is nothing to lose." '--Hong Seung-ryong' Plot Summary President Jo Myeong-Ho arrives and thanks Kim Hyun-jun and Jin Sa-woo for saving his life. They inform him that they are agents from the NSS. But Myeong-ho gives no recollection that he even knew about the agency. His male advisor, Jung Hyung-joon, looks into it and fills the President in on NSS history. Myeong-ho questions whether or not the organization is still needed. Hyung-joon advises him that the NSS could still be useful. Meanwhile, Hyun-jun sits in a bar, contemplating the memories of his past that are suddenly coming back to him. Choi Seung-hee meets up with him and he asks her to take a drive with him tomorrow. The next day, Hyun-jun drives Seung-hee over to a Catholic church stating that he grew up in the orphanage. He states that this is where he grew up and he is surprised when Seung-hee acknowledges that she didn't know. While doing research, before recruiting him, Seung-hee claims that his background began when he joined the Special Forces and that when she requested information further back, she was told that it was unnecessary. Hyun-jun takes Seung-hee inside and introduces her to the priest, who call Hyun-jun "Michael". Hyun-jun speaks privately with the priest as Seung-hee walks around the grounds. He explains to the priest about his sudden memories. But the priest claims that he has no information of Hyun-jun's past before he came to the orphanage. After Hyun-jun and Seung-hee leave, the priest calls up Baek San and informs him of everything that just occurred. Baek San is summoned to the Blue House to speak with the President. Myeong-ho asks him for his advice on whether or not the NSS should be terminated. Baek San states that it his not his decision to make, but if the President gave the order, the NSS would be shut down. Myeong-ho also asks for the location of a secret nuclear weapon that the NSS came close to completing many years ago. Baek San claims that he doesn't know. Park Sang Hyun calls Hyun-jun, Seung-hee, and Sa-woo into his office to inform them that, as a reward for saving the President, they have each been given a vacation. Wondering what they are going to do, Seung-hee passes a note to Hyun-jun suggesting a getaway trip to Japan. Across town, Vick infiltrates a building in search of an "IRIS list". Hong Seung-ryong, the lead scientist in the nuclear weapons initiative of the 131 Leadership Dept. gets in touch with the NSS, seeking political asylum. Sang Hyun orders Hwang Tae Sung to call everyone back from their vacations. They are able to reach Sa-woo, but they can't contact Hyun-jun and Seung hee who are enjoying their time off in Akita, Japan. Sang Hyun dispatches Sa-woo to Hungary, immediately, to collect Seung-ryong. Jung-woo is able to rescue him from captivity and escape by boat. The North Koreans, lead by Park Cheol-young, arrive moments later to see the damage. After enjoying their time off in Japan, Hyun-jun and Seung-hee are finally reached by the NSS and summoned back. They are immediately flown to Hungary to assist Sa-woo. The team keeps him protected inside a church while they wait to hear if the President to give the asylum. While they wait for transport, Seung-ryong gives Hyun-jun his cross necklace as a charm. Finally, they receive word that the President has agreed to grant him asylum. The three of them escort Seung-ryong to the transport. They hand Seung-ryong off to the NSS team. Right after they leave, Vick attacks, killing all of the members of the team. Vick demands Seung-ryong to hand "it" over. Seung-ryong claims that he doesn't know what Vick is talking about. Vick kills him. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon (First Appearance) * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin (First Appearance) * ???? as Manager Hwang * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun (First Appearance) * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho (First Appearance) Guest Starring * Jo Won-hee as Hong Seung-ryong (Dies) * Woo Sang-jun as Priest Raphael (First Appearance) * Karen Miyama as Yuki (First Appearance)